Blood Rose
by Sapphira T
Summary: Kiley gets Jack and Henry for two weeks. That much was understandable and easy. What wasn't easy though, was the fact that the BAU team pissed someone off, and now they're after the boys, and by extension, Kiley. Kiley takes no responsibilty for this one in any way shape or form. Fourth Story in the Black Rose series
1. Chapter 1

**Another start to another story! In this fic, Kiley is 20 years old, and has been interning at NCIS for two years trying to become an NCIS agent, not that it matters when she's interning on Gibbs' team, but eh. \o.o/ If you guys want me to write a fic introducing her to that, tell me in the comments!**

 **Also, this story is kind of scattered everywhere, but you'll get the basic gist soon enough.**

Laugher echoed throughout Hotch's house as the two boys chased each other around.

The entire team was leaving on extremely short notice to Georgia, and JJ's husband was on another case, and Jack's aunt was somewhere in Florida, so I was stuck babysitting Henry and Jack. Not that I minded of course.

I was going to take them back to D.C. with me, since I was only supposed to be here for a weekend to see Spencer since last Christmas, until their parents appeared again.

The case was looking to be a long one, but my house needed some breaking in. I had recently bought a house in D.C. just across the street from Gibbs' house, it was a nice two story house with absolutely nothing in it when I bought it. I had gotten it three weeks ago, and since then had bought sheets for the guest bedrooms, a couch and coffee table, a TV, a piano, and a few more mundane items to make it more comfortable. And, of course, Athos couldn't live without a dog bed.

Athos barked at me, reminding me that I probably needed to get going soon.

Hotch had just left me with instructions to take care of both boys, and to not let either of them convince me that their bedtime was any later than 8:00. JJ had left me a whole list of foods that Henry didn't eat, and what to do with him while she was gone. I think she was more worried about leaving Henry with me than Hotch was leaving Jack with me.

I shut my car trunk (A nice black charger. Gibbs. Don't ask) and shouted, "Guys! You ready to go?"

I walked back up the steps into Hotch's nice house and both boys sprinted out with backpacks on their shoulders. I laughed as they skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Ready Aunty Ki!" Henry chirped, and Jack nodded.

I clapped my hands, "Awesome! Go get into the car then guys, I'll lock the door and make sure we have everything." I stopped them from running off, "Do we have everything?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack smiled at me and nodded dramatically, "Yes, Kiley." He said seriously.

I ruffled his hair, "Don't you go turning into your old man on me."

He giggled and ran off to my car with Henry and Athos at his heels. Athos had gotten massive in the past three years that I've had him. His back was up to my hip, and his teeth were razor sharp and long. He still obeyed my every command, and when he played with the boys, he curled his lips over his teeth. He was a very intelligent dog, I was lucky to have him.

I did a quick check in through the house, grabbed Henry's TARDIS blanket Spencer had given him and Jack's Batman blanket, then locked the front door after making sure all the windows were closed and locked.

I ran to my car to find Jack in the front seat and Henry and Athos in the back. I jumped into the driver's side and tossed the blankets at the boys.

They both gave me a matching look that screamed exasperation and Henry seriously informed me, "Aunty Ki. **I** have the TARDIS blanket. **Jack** has the Batman blanket."

I clapped my hands over my heart and gasped, "And here I thought you," I ruffled Jack's hair, "Were Henry. And you," I poked Henry in the stomach, "Were Jack! Oh the shame!"

Henry laughed while Jack rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Henry patted my arm and said, "I'm sorry, Aunt Ki."

I looked at him as I started the car, "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

Jack replied for him though with a smirk, "Because you are clearly going blind."

I rolled my eyes at them and stuck out my tongue, something Hotch, JJ, and Will (Though only in front of JJ) disapproved of. They returned in kind and I turned back to the road chirping, "Seat belts!"

I heard the clicks, informing me we were safe to go, until I heard a third click.

I turned back to look at Henry to find that my massive, lethal, fiercly protective, permanent frumpy face extraordinaire, wolf hybrid, was buckled in as well.

I raised my eyebrow at the blonde six year old and he shrugged, "You said we all had to be buckled in before we moved. Athos wasn't buckled in, so I buckled him in for you."

I grinned, "That I did. Alright then guys, are you ready for a road trip?"

They both cheered, and I pulled out onto the road.

NCIS

After a long road trip later, we pulled into the driveway of my house. It was already dark out, and I was exhausted.

Henry was passed out in the back seat, and Jack was well underway to getting there. We hadn't even had dinner yet. I had picked up frozen pizza, so I'd let both boys watch TV or something until they were done.

I got out of the car as Jack stumbled out. I got into the back seat, unbuckled Henry and my killer dog, then lifted Henry gently into my arms.

I was 6'1 and lean, but I could only thank Ziva for the being able to lift heavy things without falling over now.

Athos pushed against Jack to keep him from falling over and I asked him quietly, "Can you get your blanket out buddy?"

Henry was still wrapped in his, so he would be fine on my couch for now.

Jack nodded and got his blanket and the food I had picked up to eat tonight. I nodded my thanks to him and walked up the steps to my nice two story house.

"Jack, the keys are in my front pocket. In my jacket. Could you get them?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

He nodded groggily and dug around my pocket for the keys. When he finally got them out and unlocked the door, he was swaying with exhaustion. I shouldn't be surprised, he was only 9, and it had been a long day.

Athos pushed the door open, then pushed Jack inside. The air was cold, even if it was early July, so Jack had wrapped his batman blanket around his shoulders like a cape. I was careful not to step on it as I walked in behind him.

Athos shut the door behind me and pushed Jack gently into the living room.

The entrance to my house was a long hallway with a staircase on the other end of it, and many doors leading out of it. The bedrooms were all upstairs, and the bathrooms, while the kitchen, dining room, living room, and my office were all downstairs. And, of course, the basement was my own personal library of info. The door to which was locked, and they key was in my office hidden by a secret thing on my desk. I did have private info in there.

I walked into the living room after Jack. It was nice, if a bit empty. I didn't have much stuff, and didn't really need much to be comfortable. I honestly hadn't expected to have such a big house, but Gibbs had convinced the owner to sell it to me at a low price that fit my budget range. Gibbs had done a lot for me lately. And I hadn't ignored the light coming from his house, or the curtain that moved back the moment I got inside the house.

I'd have to call him later and tell him the trip was fine.

I set Henry down on the big, cushiony, 6 seat couch that curved around my living room. I readjusted his blanket and kissed his forehead.

I brushed Jack's hair behind his ear as I passed, "I'm going to put the pizza in, okay buddy?"

He nodded sleepily and I laughed lightly, ruffling his hair before leaving the living room.

Hopefully they'd like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, I was lounging on the couch with both boys surrounding me, and I was teaching them both to read the hobbit. Jack could read very well already, and Henry was close behind, but neither had read the hobbit, or had the hobbit read to them, so I was taking up that mantle.

I read to them, and would occasionally ask one of them to read a paragraph. It was similar to the process that Spencer had used with me. It did help that both boys wanted to read, and be read to.

My cellphone went off, so I kissed Henry's head and ruffled Jack's hair with a murmured, "Jack, think you can read this chapter to Henry?"

He nodded and eagerly took the large book off my lap as I got up. Henry curled up at Jack's side and stared wide eyed at the book with childish wonder. The sight made me smile.

I pulled out my cellphone, thinking it was Gibbs asking me something, or Abby calling to tell me about a girl's night. Instead, it was Hotch.

I tapped 'answer' and put the phone up to my ear, already saying, "They're both fine, Hotch. Jack is currently reading the Hobbit to Henry right now. Nothing to worry about."

"Kiley." He said. That one word was enough to stop my cheerfulness and step away from both boys into another room, which happened to be the kitchen.

"What happened, Hotch? Is Spencer okay? Who got hurt?" I asked, beginning to pace around the kitchen.

I heard a sigh, "JJ is currently in the hospital with head trauma and severe bruising around her ribs." He informed me curtly.

I cursed quietly in German and Athos, who had followed me into the kitchen, perked his ears at me curiously. "What happened?" I asked again.

Another sigh. "The serial killer we were sent here to find was the leader of a powerful gang, bordering on an entire mafia. When we tried to confront him, he and his cohorts fired at us. JJ took a shot to the vest and hit the ground. No one else got hurt. However, we did not manage to get all of the members of the gang. We have the leader in custody, as well as what we believe to be half of his gang. But, the men he had under his command weren't stupid, and know how to use computers. Very well apparently, according to Garcia, who found out that security cameras near the victims had been disabled remotely."

My thoughts raced, "You think they'll look for family members." I stated. It wasn't a question at this point.

"Yes." Came the tense reply.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Alright. Okay. I've got both boys, Athos, and Gibbs lives just across the street. The boys won't go outside unless absolutely necessary. I've got a few favors I can call to help me." I mused aloud.

"Kiley. What 'favors' and what are they going to help you with?" Hotch's tone had turned from 'cold, emotionless leader' to 'concerned father/uncle but still commanding'.

"Relax, old man. I didn't do anything unsavory to get these contacts, and they just own me favors is all. I did have a life when I turned 18." I told him with a grin, trying for humor to lighten the mood.

"Kiley." He warned.

I sighed, "Okay. It's fine, Hotch. I promise they won't hurt either of the boys."

"And you?"

"They wouldn't hurt me." I reassured. "They're friends."

I heard a tired sigh on the other end, then, "Fine. Be careful. Don't let the boys go anywhere without you or Gibbs. Stay with Athos. Stay inside as much as possible. And whatever you do, do. Not. Talk. To. Strangers." He stressed.

I snickered, "What do you take me for?"

"Kiley." Came the exasperated reply. But I could hear the slight smirk in his tone.

"Yes, that's my name. Don't wear it out." I requested in mock politeness. "And I get it, no talking to strangers. I've downgrading from 20 years old to 10 again."

Another sigh, "Tell Jack I said hello, and to take care of Henry. One of the doctors is stepping out of JJ's room."

"Keep me posted."

"Of course." Came the short reply before the line went dead.

I tossed the phone back and forth in my hands, musing quietly. Who should I call first? Contacts near Georgia to keep an eye on the team? Or contacts near me to help me with the boys.

Gibbs first probably. It was near lunch, and as far as I knew, we didn't have any cases right now. Thankfully. Otherwise the boys would have been left with a babysitter.

I dialed his number and waited. After the second ring, he picked up.

"Gibbs." He said briefly.

"Hey, Gibbs. I've got a bit of a problem." I replied.

I heard something on the other end, and Gibbs barked, "DiNozzo." Then, "What happened?"

I could tell I had been put on speaker, so I told them what Hotch had told me.

When I was finished, the first person to speak was Tony. "Why are you always getting into trouble? I mean, this is getting a bit ridiculous."

I snorted, "It's not like I'm waltzing up to the first person I see with a gun and a bad attitude, shouting 'Shoot me!', Tony."

Before Tony could reply, Gibbs spoke. "Do you need one of us to go to your house?"

I bit my lip. My pride said no, and if it was just me in trouble, I would have said no. But I had two little boys to take care of. So I sighed and replied, "Yes."

NCIS

Laughter filled my house, and I couldn't help but laugh along with the children while Jack and I made chicken fingers. Tony, McGee, and Henry were running through my house, playing with Athos.

I think they were trying to play hide and seek, because occasionally there would be silence, then someone would shriek and laughter would fill the house again.

Gibbs was actually playing too. And so far, none of the boys had found him. I think Ziva knew where he was though, because while she sat at the island, she was wearing an 'I know and you don't' smirk.

I dropped another chicken piece into the fryer and checked the mashed potatoes. Jack was a good cook, and had done wonderfully with making the potatoes.

Although he had gotten a bit distracted with Ziva.

I grinned at her over his head, and she winked at me before turning back to the card game Jack had 'taught' her how to play. When he got older, he'd be a ladies man.

Right now, he was neglecting the potatoes. But I wasn't willing to pull him away from his game of slap jack, so I took the potatoes off the stove.

"Guys! Dinner!" I shouted to the full house.

I heard scrambling, then four pairs of hopeful faces appeared in the doorway. Athos, Tony, McGee, and Henry.

Then I heard the click of the pantry door opening, and Gibbs stepped out.

I laughed at the stunned faces in front of me, and pushed a plate into Henry's hands. "Go sit down buddy." I ruffled his hair and handed him a glass of punch.

Jack helped him put his plate on the tall table, then helped him into a chair. I had a tall table set.

The others got their meals, and we sat down to eat.

Halfway through, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs." He greeted. He listened for a few seconds, before snapping the phone shut.

He pointed to Ziva, "You. Stay." Then he pointed to Tony, McGee, and I. "You three, with me."

I shot up, kissed both boys' foreheads, then ran out behind Gibbs, shouting at Athos to stay with the other three.

 **Hey guys! So, remember Hell's Gate? Well, I'm finally bringing them back. And Kiley is in trouble when they get here. Again.**

 **I'm going to be gone for the next few weeks, so I** **apologize** **in advance, and I wanted to tell you I am NOT abandoning this story, just taking a vacation where my computer won't work.**

 **ST**


	3. Chapter 3

We all piled into Gibbs' car, and the moment I shut the back door, Gibbs floored it.

"So, where are we going, Boss?" Tony asked in a calm, even voice even though his knuckles were turning white on the dash.

I snickered quietly, until Gibbs pinned me with an icy blue gaze in the rearview mirror. I sobered quickly and listened with apt attention.

"Duck just called, said someone got into his lab when he and Palmer were gone. We need to go there and see how they managed to get into a locked lab, and why." He replied curtly as he cut through traffic.

I bit my lip. Was it just another case? Or was it the mafia, already here?

"Were either of them hurt?" Tony asked through a flinch as a truck pulled out in front of us and Gibbs swerved around it.

Gibbs shook his head and turned a sharp right, sending me careening into McGee.

Always wear a seatbelt with Gibbs.

Always.

McGee grabbed my shoulders and righted me, just in time for Gibbs to turn again and send both of us to the left side of the car.

Gibbs slammed on the breaks and I hit the floorboard with McGee on top of me. And this is why I like driving…

While McGee and I tried to detangled from each other, Tony and Gibbs were already getting out of the car.

The door in front of me opened and McGee and I froze, looking up at Gibbs. He shook his head as the other door opened, with Tony looking down at us with a smirk.

"Should we leave you two alone?" He asked.

McGee huffed under his breath as Tony pulled him off of me. Gibbs grabbed my shoulder and hauled me out of the car. I dusted off my leather jacket as I ran after the three of them.

NCIS

I looked around the morgue, occasionally stopping to check something, before continuing on.

Ducky was currently telling Gibbs how he and Palmer went out for a lunch break since it was a slow day, and when they got back, the lab doors leading to the garage were wide open, and the lock was broken.

I crouched down in front of a table, only half listening to the conversation, and looked underneath it on a whim.

What I saw made my blood run cold.

 _We see everything…_

The letters were written in dark red liquid, too messy to be a pen or a marker, and too thick to be normal paint. I swallowed thickly and turned to the other table.

 _You can't find us….._

Was it a sick game someone was playing? Or was it really the gang that my brother was facing? The same one that could hurt Jack. Or Henry. Or me.

One more table to go.

I stood up and walked over to it, ignoring Tony's inquiring, "What are you doing? Looking for Narnia?"

I crouched down again, and slowly crept forward, tilting my head up.

 _But we can find you…. We see you…._

 _Kiley_

I took deep breaths. The boys would be fine. They had Ziva with them. After repeating this several times mentally, I stood up and faced Gibbs, "We have a problem, and we might want to talk to….." I trailed off. Abby.

I lunged forward, "Have you heard from Abby today?"

Gibbs frowned, and turned on his heel towards the elevator.

I ran after him, forgoing the elevator to run up the stairs. I heard McGee clomping after me, I had seen him looking under the tables too, so he knew what I was on about.

I had said before that Abby had an all seeing eye. And the only place that could get access to the cameras in the morgue besides security was Abby's lab.

NCIS

I got there before the elevator. I burst through the door and ran to the glass doors, expecting them to open, but they didn't, and I rammed into them, falling backwards and hitting the ground.

I looked up in horror as I finally saw the dark red words painted on the glass.

 _Having fun?_

I looked beyond the doors, scared of what I might find, to see Abby tied up to her office chair, facing me, in full view of the doors. Her head was slumped forward, her lab coat was absent, her black leggings were ripped, and I could see blood dripping down her face from her forehead.

I leapt to my feet and smashed both of my fists against the glass screaming, "Abby!" But even if she could wake up right now, she wouldn't be able to hear me anyway.

I bent down and yanked a knife from my boot. I wasn't stupid enough to slam the knife part against the glass, but I could hit the hilt against it. Recently I had acquired a knife from Nicholas that had a window breaker on the tip of the hilt, and it was supposed to be able to shatter bullet-proof glass.

I positioned myself correctly, then threw my arm back, striking the glass with the knife's hilt. A few cracks appeared, so I drew back and struck again. And again. And again. I could hear the elevator getting to this level. I could hear McGee panting up the stairs. I hit the glass again….. And it shattered.

My hand hurt, I might have even broken it, but at this point, I didn't care.

I leapt over the glass still standing and into Abby's lab. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was still there, then dived towards Abby as the elevator doors dinged open, and the stairwell door crashed against the wall.

I skidded to a stop next to my friend and quickly checked her over before cutting the ropes away from her. She was shivering, and paler than she should have been. She was probably going into shock, if she wasn't there already.

Her knuckles were bruised and scraped, so she must have fought back whoever had attacked her. Her computer was still running, and it showed me a perfect picture of the morgue.

I drew Abby into my lap and brushed the hair from her face as Gibbs swept through the room. McGee fell to the ground next to us and took Abby's hand, asking, "Is she alright? Kiley, is she going to be alright?"

I nodded and started to take off my jacket, but Tony's jacket fell onto Abby's shivering frame first. Though she was unconscious and in pain, she immediately huddled into the warmth. Tony gave me a grim smile and patted my shoulder.

Gibbs stopped near me after shouting, "Clear!" and barked, "Report!"

I instantly straightened and listed off the list of what I knew, "Her condition is stable for now, heart rate a bit fast for my liking though. Head trauma, extent unknown, bruised knuckles and wrists. And she's going into shock. We need to get an ambulance here right away, and we need to keep her warm and get her to wake up. The maximum time to stay out after a head wound is an hour. Past that and we risk brain damage. I have no clue how long she's been out, so we need to get her to wake up."

Gibbs nodded, phone already on his ear. "Get it done."

I bent over Abby and gently tapped her collarbone, "Abby…. Abby, if you can hear me, please, wake up." I pleaded. I bent next to her ear and tried again, "Abby. It's Kiley. I've got you. You're safe. So please, please, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered, but stopped quickly.

I looked up at McGee, "She's trying. That's good, but her eyes need to open."

He nodded and bent down to her ear, whispering something. I couldn't hear him over the blood pounding in my ears, but once he pulled away, Abby's eyes opened.

Relief crashed over me as her eyes focused on me. "Okay, you're focusing, so that means you have a minor concussion."

Her lips twitched tiredly, and her eyes started to close again.

"Abby, you have to stay awake. Okay?" McGee said, stopping her.

She nodded, and sucked in a deep, raggedy breath. I could hear wheezing and frowned, leaning closer to her, listening as she took another breath, wincing as she deep so.

Rage coursed through me, and I had to stop myself from leaping up. With her breathing, how shallow it was, and how horrible it sounded, she might have broken her ribs.

I gently set my fingers on her tank top and probed as nicely as I could. She still cried out as I brushed past a few ribs and squeezed McGee's hand.

Gibbs was suddenly there, pressing his hand into her cheek paternally, saying, "You're okay, Abs."

I drew away my hand as she nodded, and looked at Gibbs, mouthing, 'ribs broken'.

Tony's hand fell onto my shoulder, and that was how we stayed until the sirens could be heard.

NCIS

Turns out, I _did_ have a broken hand. So after I got it wrapped up, I was released from the hospital's clutches.

Tony and McGee had gone back to my house to stay with Ziva and the boys, and Gibbs was currently in Abby's hospital room, listening to the doctor prattle on about how 'she'd need to stay in observation for a few days, then be released into someone else's care'.

I paced in the hall, biting my lip, pondering. Why target them? They aren't family to the BAU team. They are to me though, so would that count?

One thing I was certain of though, was that I'd need help.

I pulled out my phone with shaking hands and dialed a familiar number, before putting the phone up to my ear.

It rang three times, then a velvety voice answered. "Songbird. What can I do for you, darling?"


	4. Chapter 4

I paced around the hallway in the hospital, right outside Abby's room. I was left on guard duty since I wouldn't be able to do much with my broken hand. Ziva and Tony were watching the boys, and Gibbs and McGee were at NCIS HQ trying to figure out who got into Abby's lab, and why. I had already called several people, including Hotch to inform him that the mafia was already here, and I now had a few friends traveling to me for backup. I couldn't have better friends really.

One was coming here from Texas, another from Italy, one from Australia, one from France, and one from Ireland. Plus the others scattered everywhere else.

And, Nicholas was coming to help me. He was returning to the states, where he was wanted for murder and a few other major charges, just to help me.

Yeah, I was really lucky to have such great friends.

I passed by Abby's door again; the doctors had taken her out to get x-rays, and they said they'd be right back, and to wait at her room. So far it had been 10 minutes, and I was starting to get nervous.

Just as I was getting ready to march to the x-ray room, Abby's wheelchair pulled around the corner. She smiled tiredly at me, trying to be upbeat, and I grinned brightly at her.

I followed the nurse into her room and the nurse looked at Abby, then the bed, then bit her lip. The nurse was nearly a foot shorter than me, and was basically a twig, so she wouldn't be able to help Abby get into her bed easily.

Determination flitted across her eyes though, and she bent down to try and lift Abby into a standing position.

I waved her off with a grin, "It's okay. I got her. Why don't you get her IV set up instead?"

She nodded thankfully at me and turned to prepare another IV drip.

I bent down in front of Abby and held out my arms, "Are you ready, Abbs?" I asked gently.

Abby nodded with steely determination, but I caught the hint of pain behind it, and said, "Oh course. Just don't throw me. I'm not on enough meds for that yet."

I laughed, "Once we get you on your bed, we'll give you enough to see pink unicorns. How does that sound?"

She grinned tiredly, "Heavenly. But do they have to be pink?"

I shook my head, "Na. They could be black bats."

She smirked, "That sounds much better."

She was getting paler the more we talked, so I bent down and gently pulled her into my arms. She cried out and clutched at my leather jacket as I pulled her up to her feet. She cautiously tried to balance her weight, but collapsed against my chest with a short huff of pain.

"Easy. Easy." I soothed in a hushed murmur, "It's alright Abbs. You can't do everything on your own. I've got you, I've got you."

I ducked and put an arm under her knees, then pulled her off her feet. Her hand clutched my shirt and jacket tighter, and her nails scraped my collarbone, but I didn't mind.

I walked to the bed and gently set her down so she was leaning against the small mountain of pillows on the headboard. She stretched out slowly, eyes shut tightly with pain, and somehow didn't make a noise.

When she was done stretching her legs out, I pulled the hospital sheet over her shivering form, covering her up with more than the thin hospital gown. Then I wrapped a dark purple blanket around her that Gibbs had brought from my house.

The nurse quickly attached the IV and I held Abby's hand while she worked. Once she was done, I didn't let go of Abby's hand as the nurse bustled around, getting things done and making sure Abby was comfortable.

Before she left, she asked Abby once more, "Are you sure you'll be alright now, Ms.?"

Abby smiled at her and held up our entwined hands, "Yeah. I'm sure. I've got my little sis with me. I'll be fine."

The nurse smiled at me, dipped her head, then left.

I grinned at Abby, then placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Get some sleep, Sorella. I'll be here when you wake up."

She nodded, her eyes already closing. Before she slipped off, she squeezed my hand and murmured, "Ice your other hand please. I know it must be hurting you, you moron. You're important too, so get some pain killers."

Then she passed out.

I grinned at her and looked down at the blue cast on my right hand. She was right, of course; my hand was throbbing, it had been for hours, and the throbbing was starting to shoot lightning streaks of pain through my arm. So pain killers would be nice. I didn't want to leave Abby's room though, so I would just elevate it and bear through the pain until the nurse came in to check on her.

I grabbed a chair, put my broken hand on the side of the bed near Abby's legs, the put my head down on her hip, thinking about the day. I hadn't meant to, but before I knew it, my eyes were closing.

NCIS

I woke up to the sound of soft footsteps approaching me. My left hand had slipped off the bed as I slept, so I quickly and quietly grabbed the knife on my hip and slid it out its sheath. I waited until the footsteps were close to me, then leapt up, pointing the knife at whoever dared come into the room.

My wrist was stopped midswing, so I kicked my leg out, catching the man on the back of his knee and pulling forward. He began to go down on one knee, but quickly rose up, twisting my wrist around until the nerves went dead and my fingers let go of the hilt.

Before I could swing my cast at him, I recognized Gibbs' face in front of me. I stopped struggling immediately and looked at him grumpily.

"I desist." I muttered.

He released my hand and dipped his head to Abby and I murmured, "She's alright. They've got her on a painkillers right now, so with rest and a bit more meds, I think she'll be fine."

His icy blue eyes pinned me in the darkness and I reworded. "I'm certain she'll make a full recovery."

He nodded, then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Probably to talk to me about what they'd found thus far. Oh joy….


	5. Chapter 5

They hadn't found much, apparently. But Gibbs had come to the hospital to check on Abby and I, and to inform me that both boys were alright. And that they were perfectly fine with staying with Ziva for the next few days until Abby and I were released.

I let out a breath of relief. With Ziva taking care of the boys, I didn't have to worry about anything. That hadn't stopped me from calling Jinhai earlier though. He had been in Tokyo, but he had dropped his fighting tournaments to come and help me.

I had really great friends.

I had a lot of favors to give though. Half of the people I called were people I had to cash favors in for, but the other half were people I now owed. I was, however, confident that I could pay back whatever they asked me to do.

Probably.

I nodded my head to Gibbs, then walked back into Abby's room as he walked away.

Three days later, we were no closer to solving anything. But Abby had been released into my care, so some good came out of it.

I had just gone out for a coffee run, leaving the three children (Henry, Jack, and Abby) with Ziva, and now I was standing in front of my house again. Staring at the slightly open door with shock.

Athos started to growl, a terrifyingly deep growl that sent chills down my spine, and I set the coffee cups (And bag of goodies) down on the stone steps to draw my gun, and a knife.

I lightly opened the door, making sure not to make it creak, and walked inside with padded footsteps.

My dog followed behind me, silent as a shadow once more, and I carefully walked through the dark hallway towards the leaving room.

I peeked through the doorway slowly, the barrel of my gun going in front of me, to see…

Henry, Jack, and Abby, sound asleep, with Ziva talking in hushed tones to a blond stranger sitting with his back to me on my couch.

I lowered my gun, and put my knife away.

I coughed quietly, attracting the attention of Ziva and the blond stranger.

Ziva nodded to me and asked, "Coffee?"

I gestured behind me. "Porch. You guys didn't shut the door correctly, so I assumed someone had broken inside. Thanks, by the way, for the free heart-attack." I said crossly.

Ziva dipped her head apologetically and stood, "I shall retrieve them. Aiden," She waved to the blond, "Showed me he was a close friend of yours. You two can 'catch up'."

She walked past me to the door and I crossed my arms at the blond who had yet to turn around.

"Get up." I commanded lowly.

He rose, still not turning towards me.

"Turn around, and follow me into the hallway. We can talk in the kitchen. Obviously, Ziva didn't kill you, so that gives you the benefit of the doubt. I, however, have no knowledge I knew an Aiden at all." I said before turning around and stalking to the kitchen while Athos padded alongside me, casting backwards glances to the blond stranger.

When I arrived at the kitchen, I turned to see the blond with his head down, blond hair covering his face, and following close behind me.

I walked inside the kitchen, then shut the door behind the man.

He was tall, about 6'4, and had a lean frame, with slightly bulging muscles.

I crossed my arms at him, and Athos sat beside me, wagging his tail?

I gave my dog a weird look to match his weird behavior. Then looked up at the tall blond stranger, "You know. I'd love to see your face." I noted carelessly.

I caught a pearly grin beneath his shaggy hair before he flipped his head up. His blond hair soared upwards and settled more securely on his head.

What I saw as a result made my breath catch, and a smile to grow on my face.

I rushed forward at him and he caught me right as I slammed into his chest. He twirled me around as I laughed.

"Nicholas!" I shouted with glee.

He laughed and set me down on the tile, planting a kiss on my cheek.

His laughing green eyes were still the same as they always were, but his normally dark hair was blond, with silver tips. And he was paler than he had been.

The last I had seen him was New Year's Eve, then he had gone to Italy.

I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the dark, earthy scent mixed with something sweet that was entirely his.

"I missed you." He said simply. "But it is good to have my songbird back."

He pulled away and tapped my nose. "Although, I wish you would cease getting into so much trouble." His accent had changed slightly, a bit French and a bit Italian.

I smirked at him, "But it's so much fun! I just love getting shot at."

He rolled his eyes, "I could buy you shots. However, with as much trouble as you get into, I don't think I want to take you to a bar yet."

I stuck my tongue out at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down the street. Technically, we had only agreed we couldn't go anywhere alone. I wasn't going to be alone for long. So I was allowed to go outside without endangering someone else.

Nicholas was currently looking up every possible angle, all over the city, as to who attacked Abby, and if they were connected with the Mafia in Georgia.

I was walking to a populated café to meet up with a friend. Someone who had come from France to help me out.

She was a techy, and I hadn't met a hacker who could beat her. Abby might stand a chance, but other than that, she was unbeatable.

Her name was Sasha Young, and she was from Paris. I had met her a year ago, after running into an attempted mugging, and stopping it. I rescued Sasha that night at the cost of another scar on my shoulder because of a bullet. After that, she promised that anything I needed, she would help out with.

We had stayed in touch, and she became a good friend.

I walked into the café and scanned the rows of people for the bright blue hair that Sasha had.

I found it quickly and walked over to her.

She had blue and blonde hair, bright green eyes, fair skin, high features, and was built daintily. Like a pixie. She was 5'2, and very slender.

She was 22 years old, and had graduated college at the age of 10.

I seemed to have a knack for picking up the not normal friends…. Oh well. More interesting that way.

I walked over to her and she picked up her head when she saw me approach. I was graced with an enormous grin and her leaping to her feet to throw her thin but strong arms around my shoulders, yanking me down to her height level.

I laughed and returned the hug as she chirped in my ear. "Oh darling! I was so very glad you called me! Even if it was for something like this. How is it you always manage to find trouble?"

"That seems to be the most asked question around me." I responded wryly.

She hit my shoulder and stepped away from me, grinning brightly at me.

"Well, as fun as chatting with you would be about something that won't kill you, what do you need me to do, darling?" She said, sitting back down in front of her laptop.

I sat down across from her, "I need you hack into anything you can about the mafia my brother is facing. What this mafia is called. If any of the members are here. Which ones attacked Abby. And why they went after her instead of me, if there even is a virtual trail to follow on that last one. And where they are now. I know all of that is child's play for you, so I'd appreciate it if you could look into all of that for me."

She waved her hand, "Nothing more challenging? Pity. I wanted a challenge. Oh well. Next time perhaps." She winked at me and began to type up a storm.

Soon after, my phone began to ring.

I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the name.

"Nicholas. Miss me already?" I teased once I put the phone up to my ear.

What I expected was a tease back. What I got instead was the sound of heavy breathing, gunshots, and the pounded of running feet on concrete.

"Kiley!" He shouted into the phone as the gunshots got louder. "Where are you?!"

I almost stood up. "I'm at a café. What's wrong!? What's happening?!" Sasha raised an eyebrow at me, but kept typing.

I heard something metallic hit the ground and his voice crackled over the receiver. "I found out who's here! And you have to get away from the public eye! It's Hell's Gate! They're after you. They don't care about the kids right now. They just want you! We have to get you out of this city and away from them! I heard one of them send people out to find you! They won't be nice! They want you dead. And they want you dead now!"

I heard another crash, another gunshot, and Nicholas hissed in pain.

"Nick!" I shouted into the phone.

"It's fine. I just tripped climbing a ladder." He responded breathlessly. I heard a metallic screech, then a clang. "There. That should help." I heard the sound of him running again.

"Nick. If it's Hell's Gate you have to get out of this city. Don't worry about me. They'll kill you for deserting! You have to get away from me!"

"No chance in hell I'll do that, sweetheart. I care about you too much to run coward. I've already lost someone I love because of these bastards. I won't lose someone else." He growled at me.

His words made me pause. Love…..?

I snapped out of my haze for now. I could worry about it later. "Nicholas! You're being ridiculous! I don't want you to die either if I can do something about it!"

"Then get out of danger, Songbird. If you're out of it, I won't get into it." He replied back. "Shit. I gotta go. I'll call you back later, just get away from a place they can find you! And call Gibbs! As much as I hate that man, he can help you."

Then the line went dead.

I put the phone down numbly, and began to dial Gibbs' number.

Sasha lifted her head. "What's wrong, darling?"

"I have idiotic friends who are stupid and self-sacrificing." I muttered crossly, heart beating widely, and on the verge of a panic attack.

I looked around the café, looking for anyone that seemed out of place. I got nothing, so I put the phone up to my ear as Sasha smiled at me and said. "Darling. For you, it's worth it." Then she began to type again.

After the second ring, Gibbs answered. "Gibbs."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Gibbs. I'm in the Musicios Café, on third street. I need you to get here right now. I know who attacked Abby, and I think they're close to me. They-" My mental alarm bells began ringing and I dropped my phone, lunging across the table at Sasha. I tackled her and her laptop to the ground right as gunshots rang out around us, at the exact places we had been sitting. I could never thank Ziva enough for reflexive training. And Gibbs for knowing when to trust my instincts.

I yanked Sasha to her feet and began shoving her behind a counter as people screamed around us. She clutched her computer to her chest and began to shove it into her backpack as I pushed her behind the counter shouting, "Everyone get out! Get out now!"

I threw a chair into a window, then hit the ground as more gunshots rang out above my head. I rolled behind a table and kicked it down to make a barrier between me and the guns. People began to jump out the window I had broken, and I gestured to Sasha for her to go too.

But she remained huddled behind the counter, shooting me a 'are you an idiot?' look, and shook her head.

I groaned and pulled out my gun, rising to a crouch as holes began to form on my shield.

I leapt to my feet at the lull of shots and fired at the three people approaching me.

All of them had been in here when I arrived. But I had ignored them because of how normal they looked. The best hiding place in the world is in plain sight.

One I had mistaken for a college student, she had soft, curly brown hair, and green eyes. Another was dressed as a janitor. And the third and final one was a girl who I had assumed was a teenager/hipster wanting coffee.

I'm a moron. And clearly, I need to be more paranoid.

I fired a round at each of them before hitting the ground again. I knew I had hit the man in the shoulder at least. But the other two were unscathed.

I checked to see if I had any extra ammo on me, and found that, like an idiot, I forgot my extra magazine at home.

I checked the magazine of my gun. 7 rounds left. Perfect. Just freaking perfect!

I could hear sirens far in the distance. But if I didn't do something, they wouldn't get here in time.

I looked at Sasha, still huddled behind the counter. But now she was typing on her computer. Why now?! Couldn't she just run!?

Luckily, every other civilian was gone.

Night had fallen quickly, and I hadn't realized it. It was dark now, and the city lights glared brightly at us.

Then a metallic, mechanical noise rang around me. I looked behind me briefly to see the automated blinds covering the windows. But someone had to have commanded them to that, right?

I looked over at Sasha, and she grinned at me.

My mouth fell open as I realized what she was doing. She winked at me and began to type again.

I got distracted with her, so I didn't realize it when one of the assailants got close enough to shoot me.

Pain flared in my arm as the lights switched off. Blood dripped down my arm and curled around my wrist. The bullet had only grazed the side of my bicep, so I could still fight.

I leapt to my feet and quietly snuck around the three people in the darkness.

Thanks to Ziva, I could tell where they were, which way they were facing, and which way to go to avoid getting shot.

I holstered my gun and pulled out two knives instead. I leapt around, keeping out of the way of the guns, or their arms since I couldn't really tell what was a hand and what was a gun.

I sliced one of them across the chest, then slashed down both of their arms. I heard a cry of pain that was masculine, so I kicked him between his legs, and jammed my knee into his face as he went down.

Sure, I was fighting dirty. But I'd rather live than fight with honor.

I twisted around to avoid another gun just as one of the girls pulled the trigger. I heard the bullet ricochet and leapt towards the sound that the gun made.

I found the girl, and knocked the gun out of her hand. As soon as I did that, she started to swing and kick at me.

I heard the other one running towards us, and threw one of my knives towards her.

I heard a cry of pain, and the sound of my knife hitting her. She fell to the floor with a grunt.

I leapt over a drop kick and kicked the girl I was fighting in the chest, then threw my remaining knife at her before she could recover.

I heard a thud as I connected again, but before I could focus on where the others were, something hit the side of my head, and I dropped to the ground. I rolled out of the way of a foot, but it still connected with my ribcages. I felt them crack and leapt to my feet with difficultly.

The man was up then. Wonderful.

I heard a gun being pulled from a holster, I ran towards the counter where I knew Sasha was.

The sirens were right outside, and I could hear doors slamming, and people shouting. Gibbs' voice was among them.

I tackled Sasha, and she almost yelped. I covered her mouth and hissed, "It's Kiley. Turn on the lights and open the shades. Now!"

She tapped something on her computer, and the lights flared to life as I dragged Sasha underneath the counter and covered her body with my own.

I was bleeding in several places. The wound on my arm was bleeding steadily down to my hand, and dripping through my fingers. It was worse than I previously thought…. I had blood dripping down the side of my face because of whatever the man had hit me with. And my ribs ached. I may have broken one of them with my jumping act.

Right now though, my only priority was keeping my friend safe.

I heard gunshots, and the wall behind us got peppered with bullets and the man shouted, "Come out come out! You little coward!"

The police had started shouting, and I heard gunshots firing into the café at the assailants.

"Fine! We'll just light the place up then!" One of the girls shouted. I heard the click of something and tensed.

Please no. Please…. No.

I curled tighter around my small friend, covering her almost completely with a human shield as she hit my chest, making my ribs hurt more. I heard a snap as another one broke, just as an explosion rocked the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

My ears rang. And everything was fuzzy. My body was numb, and it felt weird. I felt like I was floating.

What happened….?

There was….. an…. Explosion… Wasn't there? A fight….. the café….. Nicholas….. Hell's Gate…. Gibbs… Sasha….. Hurt…..

I opened my eyes, and everything was blurry. I could see someone underneath me, someone with blue hair. I could see the blue, but it was so dark. I couldn't see much else…..

I was so comfortable… And so tired…

I closed my eyes, falling forward again, and let the darkness sweep me away.

NCIS

"Id!" I heard shouting. Near me. Somewhere…..

"Reid!" The shout came again. It was loud. And cut through the ringing in my ears.

The man sounded scared. Panicked. But still calm and angry. I knew that tone.

From where…..?

"Kiley!" The shout rang out louder and I jerked my head up, opening my eyes.

Gibbs.

My head hit something hard and I winced, but the pain woke me up, and alerted me to more pain throughout my body.

My back hurt, and my ribs were broken and cracked, which made it difficult to breath, let alone move. And my hand... But I forced myself up, picking up whatever was on my back in the process.

Oh, that's right. We had hidden underneath the counter. Didn't we?

I looked beneath me as I sat up on shaky legs.

Sasha was splayed beneath me, her eyes closed, and a bit off blood oozing off of her forehead.

I put shaky fingers on her pulse, and almost cried when I got a strong steady beat.

I shook her, muttering, "Come on, Sasha. Need you to wake up now." My throat hurt, and I needed water.

"Kiley Reid!" The shout came again.

Sasha groaned and moved, her eyes opening.

She focused on me, then frowned, before glaring at me. "You're a moron."

I grinned shakily at her, "You know you love me." I murmured.

She shook her head, propping herself up on her elbows.

She looked around and asked, "What happened?"

I shrugged, instantly regretting it as my shoulder flared in pain. Add cracked collarbone or bruised shoulder to the growing list of injuries.

My vision was still wobbly, and Sasha was getting blurrier the more I sat up, so, before I collapsed, I stood up. Shaking off the debris from my shoulders and back.

I staggered slightly, before lifting my head to focus on my surroundings.

"Rosaline!" A different voice shouted. Ducky.

I raised a hand and waved to the blurry blobs far away from me. "Over here." I croaked. I coughed, then tried again, ignoring the fiery pain in my ribcage.

"Gibbs! Over here!" I shouted, then doubled over as pain assaulted me.

Breath. Just Breath. Deep breaths if you can. Steady. Don't fall. Don't push your ribs. Stand up straighter. Relieve the pressure.

It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't just my subconscious whispering to me anymore. It was Ducky.

"That's it my dear. Come this way, Rosaline. Let's get you something to sit on, hmm?" Ducky had my elbow, and was gently tugging me away from the wreckage.

"Sasha." I murmured, stopping. "Have to…. Get Sasha."

Ducky tugged me along after him though. "Don't worry, Rosaline. The EMT's already have your friend. Come with me."

I let him lead me through the wreckage. "Duck, you shouldn't be…. Walking through this….. Smoke…. Stuff for you to trip on….. Get hurt." I muttered.

Ducky laughed. "Don't worry about me, my dear. This old man still has some kick left in him."

That elicited a small smile from me. That smile was rewarded with a light pat on my cheek, "There we go. You will be alright if you can smile at me."

He led me over to what I assume was a chair. I still really couldn't tell.

He gently pushed me into it, then a blinding light was flashing in my eye.

I jerked back, only to an arm there, preventing me from moving.

"Be still, Reid. Let Duck do his thing." A soft voice cut through the ringing in my ears again.

Gibbs.

So I let Ducky poke and prod me, not saying a word, and tried fruitlessly to regain solid vision.

"Tell me, Rosaline, do you have a headache? Blurry vision? Nausea?"

I hadn't had the nausea before, but I could definitely feel it now.

I nodded, and winced at the pain the movement caused. "Yeah." I croaked out.

I heard Ducky hum. "We need to get her to the hospital. She has several cracked ribs, and a few broken if the wheezing is anything to show. She has a major concussion, and I'm honestly amazed she was able to stand up on her own. Not to mention her arm. It is possible she may have rebroke it."

Now that you mention it, my arm was throbbing. Pain radiated all over my body, but the ribcage was taking center stage. So I hadn't noticed my arm until Ducky said something.

A wave of nausea almost made me bend over and heave, but I swallowed thickly, forcing it down.

"hock as well." Ducky finished saying something. What was it?

Gibbs looked down on me. I knew because I could see light reflecting off of his icy blue eyes.

Then, from somewhere behind me, I heard a shout of, "Kiley!"

Then struggling and that same person screaming, "Let me through! Kiley Reid is my friend! My name is Aiden! Let me in damn you!"

I looked up at Gibbs, "He's a friend." I murmured.

Gibbs waved at the people blocking Nicholas, and a moment later, his worried face was in front of me.

I had no clue how he fooled Ziva, though she was acting coldly and wary towards him earlier, so I knew he wouldn't fool Gibbs. Unless they actually hadn't managed to see him clearly that night. Which would explain why no one was shooting him yet.

He cupped my face in his hands, brushing my hair away from my face gently, murmuring, "Kiley? Kiley, say something. Are you alright? Of course you aren't. Don't worry, I'll make it okay."

I grinned tiredly at him. "Relax, Nicholas. Relax. M ok."

I could see his green eyes roll, "Yes, I can see that."

The EMT's were making their way over to me with what I think was a stretcher. Then again, I couldn't really see the blob clear enough. But when they picked me up and started to stretch me out on it, I knew exactly what is was.

I cried out in pain as one of them jostled my ribs and heard Nicholas snarl, "Careful with her."

One of the EMT's held up his hand, then they began moving me to the ambulance.

I saw a blurry figure next to me, and a warm hand grasped my none broken one.

"Nick." I murmured lowly.

He smiled brokenly at me. "Sh. Don't give me away, huh?" His voice sounded tight. "I'll stay with you, don't worry. Okay?"

I shook my head, "M' not. Got my warrior." I squeezed his hand feebly as they loaded me into the ambulance, and Nicholas climbed in with me.

"I like that nickname. The Songbird and the Warrior. Has a nice ring to it, right?"

I smiled. "The Warrior Songbird. I like it."

Then I felt something enter my arm, and the world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

When I came to again, it was to the sound of a voice. A very beautiful, silky, deep voice…. Singing.

I didn't recognize the song, but that didn't make it any less beautiful.

I cracked my eyes open slowly. I could tell I was on pain-meds…. Powerful ones….. but I could still think clearly. Thank goodness for that.

"Good… That sounds good." I murmured. Okay. Maybe not as clear as I want….. Oh well.

I focused on the person sitting beside me, who had stopped singing.

It was Nicholas.

"Don't stop…" I pleaded. "It sounded good…"

He grabbed my hand and grinned at me, "Always a pleasure to see those brown eyes, Songbird."

I smiled loopily at him, "Always a joy to hear your voice again, Warrior."

Yeeeeah…. Maybe too much pain meds….

He laughed and patted my head, "The others will be happy to know you're awake."

I paused for a second, "Aren't you a wanted criminal? How has no one recognized you yet?" Ha! Take that loopy pain meds! I can still think!

Nick rubbed the back of his neck with a slight grimace, "Well, I've been avoiding them."

I rolled my eyes, "How long have I been out?"

Nick jumped on the subject change, "A day and half. You really scared me, Songbird. Please don't do that again." He grabbed my hand between both of his and rubbed warmth into it.

I grinned at him, "I am very good at scaring people. But," I sighed dramatically, "I shall try not to scare you as much."

"I'd appreciate it." He replied dryly. Then he stood up, squeezing my hand before saying, "I have to go. I'm meeting someone in an hour regarding the Hellish problem we have."

I smirked at the wordplay and nodded. "Be careful."

He nodded and bent down, kissing my cheek before rising. "Of course. Wouldn't want to be stuck in this hospital with you." He winked at me and I glared, but before I could retort, he vanished out the door.

I sighed, looking around the room. It was boringly dull.

I inspected my body, and found that my arm was recasted, but it wasn't bigger. In fact, the cast was smaller than it had been before.

My ribs were bound, I could feel that, and if hurt slightly to take deep breaths, so the meds were probably wearing off. I wasn't connected to anything, so if I wanted to, I could probably move around.

I had a bandage around my head, and my shoulder was wrapped tightly in pristine white bandages.

I looked towards the nightstand and found a pair of big sweats, and a blue t-shirt. With a groan, I hoisted myself up.

It was probably only because the pain meds were still there that I was able to get up and change into the less revealing clothes.

After I was done with my task, I sat back down on the bed heavily. My vision was wobbly, and I felt a bit sick from the pain that had begun to throb throughout my body, so I lied back down and closed my eyes, sucking in deep breaths, willing the room to stop spinning.

A voice cut through the haze, "I don't know what I expected. Of course you'd already be moving around when you know you shouldn't." The thoughtful British/American voice mused as it approached my bed.

I grinned and cracked open my eyes to the see the intruder.

His brown hair was tousled, his green eyes lit up in humor, and a slight curve to his mouth let me know he was amused. He wore what he normally did, a long sleeve green shirt, blue wranglers, combat boots that were probably steel toed, a brown jacket was slung over his shoulder, and a cowboy hat rested in his free hand.

"Stone." I greeted happily as he leaned against the wall.

"Reid. Why is that whenever I see you anymore, one of us is injured?" He asked in reply.

I laughed despite the pain in my ribs. Derek Stone had met me when I had gone to Louisiana on a summer trip with my college friends to meet Eric's family. I had been bored, so I went exploring in the town, alone since Athos had to stay with Spencer, and I had run into Derek while he was fighting. Three to one, but he was doing pretty well on his own. Nevertheless, I jumped in and found out that he had been there for work, and the three people he had been fighting were the people he had gone to get. He was some part of a super secret organization like NCIS, but run more like a military base.

We had exchanged numbers, gotten dinner while his partners took the bad people away, and talked.

He was from Britain, but his boss had reassigned him in Texas. Though he would probably go back to Britain if his two partners still stationed there had any say.

After that, we had become close friends, but I hadn't seen him since. Though he was more than happy to ask for a short leave from his job to come out and help me.

"To be fair, it was only the one time." I snarked back, "And it was you last time that had gotten the concussion."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Someday, you need to meet my friend, Dusk Chase. You two would get along wonderfully. She's as sarcastic as you are, and just as badass." He then bowed with a flourish, "She does send her regards. She had hoped to come down, but," He shrugged as he straightened, "Work."

I shrugged in response, very aware of the bruised shoulder that was still sore, "It's alright. Next time."

Derek gave me a small smile, "She and her boyfriend would be happy to meet you. And her cousin." His smile became slightly wistful, but he snapped out of it quickly. "I have been summoned, so, oh powerful summoner, what can I do for you?"

"It's a really boring task, but would you mind doing a protection detail?" I asked.

Derek shook his head, "Na. Sounds good. Am I alone in this protection squad?"

"So far. Hopefully a few of my other friends will be here soon. Will you be alright for now on your own?"

He gave me an arrogant smirk, "Please. I had very good teachers, Dusk was…." He trailed off, his arrogance fading into humor before returning, "Let's just say that I've gone up against people a lot better than me and been fine. Plus, I am very good at sneaking around…. Most of the time… Who is it I'm protecting?"

"Two little boys. Think you can handle them?" I replied with a small smirk.

"Oh, no, egads, you've found my weakness. I am so scared of little boys." He said dryly, rolling his eyes. "I think I can handle two little terrors. Am I simply watching? Or do I get to interact with them?"

I bit my lip, "If you want to you can, but right now I would like the element of surprise with this whole thing. The less people the mafia know about, the better."

He nodded, "Very well. I'll keep on the down low. Your house didn't move in the few days since you told me everything right?"

I gave him a flat look and he laughed, "Chill. I got it."

I rolled my eyes as he walked out, throwing one last remark over his shoulder before he vanished, "Try not to die. Dusk would kill me if you died before she met you."

Noted.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting up, reading a book that one of the nurses had brought in, when a knock at the door brought my head up. I had been stuck in this hospital for two more days after Nick had left, and I had been notified that a few more friends had arrived in town and had joined Derek. Jinhai had called me and told me that he would be another day at least, since his plane had been stalled. He had been in Australia with one of his students at a fighting tournament, but he had assured me that the student had her other teacher to help her.

I curiously put the book down. Gibbs had just been here and left, after he said that there would be a small protection detail waiting outside. Sasha had been here a few hours ago, and she had informed me that it was in fact Hell's Gate. She had also told me that the other friends I had called in were in Georgia, watching and helping my brother and his team.

I had gotten my phone confiscated after attempting to convince someone to break me out, and almost succeeded. I would've too, had Ziva not popped up and taken my phone from me.

So I shouldn't be getting any visitors, especially not this late.

The clock on my nightstand informed me that it was 6:30 pm, so visiting hours should've been over. Plus, the doctor's didn't need to come and see me, and the nurses had already stopped by to check on me.

I flexed my leg slightly, comforted by the familiar weight of my knife strapped to my calf. The bulky sweats I was wearing hid the bulge well, and my knife pens were strapped to my thigh. I was sticking with paranoia right now, sue me.

A male nurse in blue scrubs walked inside, holding a syringe full of something blue.

He smiled charmingly at me and chirped, "Hello…" He looked down at a paper in his hand, "Ms. Reid. My name is Ethan, and I've come to administer some more pain meds to you."

I raised an eyebrow, slowly rising to my feet.

I had already been given some pain meds, and was still feeling hardly anything of my injuries thanks to it.

But all the same, I smiled at him, "Sorry, Ethan, but I think you've got it wrong. I've already had my meds."

He frowned, his handsome face folding, as he looked back down to the paper, walking more towards me as he did so. "Really? Because this says that these meds are for one Ms. Reid. There isn't another Reid in the clinic, so it has to be for you."

He looked up again, barely a foot from me, and I began inching towards the nightstand, where Ziva had not so discreetly hidden a knife last time she was here.

While I went, I also subtly pressed the panic button on my bed, which would alert the staff that something was wrong.

"No, I don't think so, Mr. Ethan." I chirped back cheerfully.

He frowned and shook his head, before taking another step towards me, putting the paper slowly down on the bed.

He popped the top of the syringe off and said, "It will only take a moment, Ms. Reid."

Then he lunged at me.

I wasn't able to get the knife, so I did the next best thing.

My fingers curled around 'A Thousand Leagues Under the Sea' and I swung it at him.

I didn't have hardly any of my usual strength, both because of my injuries and because of the pain meds dulling my nerves, but the book still clocked him over the head and he staggered, crying out in pain.

I stepped around him and tried to run, knowing I wouldn't be able to fight him while I was like this.

But before I could get more than a few steps towards the door, the man snapped around faster than I credited he could, grabbing me around the neck, jerking me back towards him.

I choked on the sudden pressure, but threw my elbow back, catching him in the ribs. He huffed in pain, but it didn't stop him.

I could hear someone clomping down the hall, then the sting of a needle entering the side of my neck surprised me.

I began struggling harder, but my motions were getting slower as the liquid flowed into my system.

I didn't think it was poison, but it was definitely a sedative. It seemed the more I struggled, the more tired I began feeling. It didn't hurt, but hitting the ground did.

I heard my attacker walk into the hallway and quickly say something, closing the door briefly. It sounded as if he was dismissing the nurses who had rushed to answer my panic call.

Then he stepped back inside, the door clicking shut behind him, and walked back over to me.

He crouched down beside me as my vision began growing dark, and he murmured, "I often think you are not worth the trouble we are putting into finding you." His accent had changed, and it now resembled a heavy New Jersey accent. "But I don't call the shots. Now then, dame, let's take you back to the second hand, eh?"

Then he bent and lifted me up. He settled me into a wheelchair that had been pushed to the corner.

My vision was going in and out, but I fought with every fiber of my being to stay awake, even if I couldn't move.

He threw something over the top of me, and I recognized the dark blue blanket McGee had brought for me. Then a ballcap was put over my head and the man's face was in front of me again.

"Still awake?" He looked surprised. "That's a shock. Normally people would have passed out by now." Then his face split in a patient smile, "Eh. No matter. I can give you another dose once we get to the car."

Then he began pushing me, "And we're off!"

I barely registered the hallway, the elevator, and finally the nurses station. They didn't even spare me a glance, and I couldn't get my mouth to move to call for help.

Then the doors were in front of us, and he waltzed out into the cool air.

Soon, I was greeted with the sight of an inconspicuous blue mini-van.

He pushed me over to the door and opened it. He pulled something out, then the sting of another needle entered my forearm.

"There we go." He chirped, sounding pleased. "Honestly woulda thought you'd be harder to get, with as much a mess this had been. Either way, I ain't complaining!"

This time, I couldn't fight the growing darkness, and closed my eyes in defeat.


End file.
